Gamer High
Gamer High 'is a web series and a series of fashion doll lines created by Nintendo and Mattel. Gamer High is almost a similarity to ''Monster High ''or ''Ever After High, but focuses on the next generation of video games. The full episodes were launched on April 24, 2018. Plot Gamer High is about the next generation of characters from various video games made by Nintendo, SEGA, Capcom, Namco Bandai, Ubisoft, Blizzard Entertainment, and many more. Gamer High focuses on 6 characters named Miranda Mario, Leah Hylian, Samantha Aran, Molly Mega, Pinkie Puffball, and Dash Hedgehog. They will follow certain paths of becoming the next gaming star and follow their parents' footsteps. Characters Students '''Miranda Mario Miranda Mario is the daughter of Mario and Princess Peach from Super Mario Bros ''and the main protagonist. Miranda is a kind, brave, sweet hearted princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and happens to be a heroic plumber as well. She misses her mother when she got kidnapped by Bowser. But Miranda doesn't want to get kidnapped and become a damsel-in-distress. She wants to be the hero and save the Mushroom Kingdom. During her spare time, Miranda loves playing sports like Baseball, Tennis, Soccer, Golf, etc. She also loves go-kart racing and getting together with friends. But sometimes her father could do some things that Miranda couldn't. Even though Miranda would be good at everything that she wants to do. '''Leah' Hylian Leah Hylian is the daughter of Link and Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda. Leah is Miranda's best friend and a loyal student at Gamer High. She is mostly a tomboy because she wanted to be just like her dad when she gets older because she is good at archery in sports class. Leah also loves reading books about spells and is also a female LARPer (Live Action Role Player). Some of her friends call her a dweeb due to reading spell books and concentrating on magic. When Leah was younger, she fought off Beast Ganon to protect her parents from civilized danger. Whenever she's not at school, Leah mostly likes to practice her sword fighting skills and borrows her dad's weapons for training. Samantha Aran Samantha Aran is the daughter of Samus Aran from Metroid. Samantha is known as the sci-fi lover of the group. She is also Miranda's and Leah's friend as well. Samantha can be adventurous, but she's also a bounty hunter like her mom. Samantha watched various science fiction movies that taught her how to be a bounty hunter and she fights off the aliens like Kraid, Ridley, and the Space Pirates. Before she was born, her grandparents were killed by the Space Pirates. And it was a sad time that she never even knows her grandparents. Samantha can sometimes be called Sam, Sammy, or Samus Jr. Samantha also has a weapon of her own like Leah does. Samantha is described as the bravest of them all. Molly Mega Molly Mega is the daughter of Mega Man from Mega Man. Molly is also a bounty hunter like Samantha and can fight off bad guys. Although Molly Mega wasn't her real name. It was revealed her real name was Ariana Mollicent Light. But she wanted to call herself Molly Mega. Molly is a spiritual heroine and fights off evil from Dr. Wily. Molly has been a heroine since she was 11 years old by reading various comic books and playing Galaga. Molly became the Junior Gaming Hero of The Month until Raverna took her place. Pinkie Puffball Pinkie Puffball is the daughter of Kirby from Kirby's Dream Land. Pinkie dreams of whatever she thinks of day or night. She also eats a lot too. Pinkie can dress up in many things like a farmer, a princess, or any kind of animal. Pinkie sometimes befriended with King Dedede and Meta Knight since Kirby Star Allies. Although she loves eating, she can also cook as well. Pinkie knows no matter who they are, they can live with imagination and follow their dreams whenever they wanted to. Dash Hedgehog Dash Hedgehog is the son of Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog. He appears to be a half human and half hedgehog. Like his father, Dash can also run really fast. When Dash was born, he was actually created by Dr. Eggman by combining a baby hedgehog and a human baby. Dr. Eggman didn't like Dash's look. So, he gave Dash to Sonic who is Dash's real father. The baby hedgehog is originated from Sonic's genetics. Though it could be wrong because it's a foil plan for Eggman. Besides running fast, Dash also eats chili dogs, plays sports, and even hangs with the boys at school. Raverna Koopa Raverna Koopa is the daughter of Bowser from Super Mario Bros ''and the main antagonist. She originally attended Monster High, but got expelled due to setting the school on fire with her extreme fire breath. Like Dash Hedgehog, Raverna is a Koopa human hybrid type. But Peach is actually not her mother. Her real mother is a witch from the underworld that Bowser fell in love with. Raverna loves being evil so much at the school. She likes to bully other students and can be vicious when she gets pranked. Some people are afraid of Raverna while Miranda and her friends don't. Miranda thinks Raverna is a hot headed, evil, and nasty Koopa in all of Gamer High. They appear to be archenemies. '''Sakura Ryushi' Sakura Ryushi is the daughter of Ryu from Street Fighter. Sakura is a high class female world champion martial arts master from Japan. She competed in the women's martial arts fighting league for 8 years. She first started when she was 8 in a half years old. Now at the age of 16, Sakura has been a master at martial arts. Her father even gave Sakura his powers. Sakura is the youngest member of the league and decided to compete for the Super Bash Sisters Showdown. Similar to what her father did in Super Smash Bros. Sakura has the power of the dragon fire and knows how to be herself. Foxine McCloud Foxine McCloud is the daughter of Fox McCloud from Star Fox. Foxine is an anthropomorphic red fox who also has some human features, but mostly a fox. She's also a sci-fi fan as well. Foxine originated from the Lylat System where she was protected from Andross. Foxine also has abilities with the other Star Fox troop. Her father took the place after Peppy Hare retired. Foxine became the first junior member of the Star Fox troop since the age of 12. She also has a few siblings that don't go to Gamer High unlike her. She also helped her father's friend Falco Lombardi as well as Slippy Toad. Conor J. Falcon Conor J. Falcon is the son of Captain Falcon from F-Zero. Conor appears to be a world champion race car driver in the city and is a speed demon. Conor is well known to be a skilled fighter as well. He usually can be tough, but also good at his powerful skills like any other hero. His father was divorced and Conor stays at his house more often. Conor has trained to be a master at kart racing and rode on his very own Blue Falcon similar to his dad's. A mechanic told him that he made it by himself. He's also Kent Akechi's younger brother, who lives at his mother's house. Lucille Flowers Lucille Flowers is the daughter of Luigi and Princess Daisy from Super Mario Bros ''and Miranda's younger cousin. Lucille is very shy and can be afraid sometimes. On her Sweet 16, Lucille wanted to be anything like her father during The Year of Luigi. Lucille also sometimes is afraid of ghosts, but faces her fear by chasing the ghosts using her own Poltergust 8000. Unlike other girls, Lucille wears glasses because she couldn't see without them. She's also the opposite of her mother because she's a girly-girl. But she also has some childlike features too. '''Tian Shunu Xiaoyu' Tian Shunu Xiaoyu is the daughter of Ling Xiaoyu from Tekken. Like Sakura, she's also a world class martial arts master, but she's from China. Her name comes from the Chinese words Tián, which means "pretty", and Shūnü, which means "lady". Tian is good friends with Sakura Ryushi and they've met since their childhood. Tian has a power to defend any dangerous lookouts that go out of hand. She also appears to be a fan of Chinese pop bands and had met one of them in person. Tian can also be very strong and is one of the girls to be tough like Sakura does. Teddy and Leni Fazbear Teddy and Leni Fazbear are the fraternal twin daughters of Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's. They appear to be robotic humanized bears that can sing stupid songs and play pranks on the other students. Teddy and Leni can also scare the teachers as well. They even once made Mike Schmidt the security guard pass out during his night shift at the re-opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Teddy has brown hair and Leni has dirty blonde hair (similar to Golden Freddy). Teddy and Leni also love all kinds of pizza, which is their favorite food. Athena Ketchum Athena Ketchum is the niece of Delia Ketchum and the younger cousin of Ash Ketchum from Pokémon. Athena is a girl from Melemele Island, which is an island from the Alola Region. Although Athena and Ash go to different schools, they are both confident and wish to become Pokémon masters. Athena appears to have a female Pikachu as her Pokémon the same way her cousin had a male counterpart (later evolved into a Raichu). Athena has trained hard on her Pokémon to make them stronger and evolve into powerful Pokémon to keep their strengths up. Athena also does research and information on her own Pokédex to learn about new Pokémon. Rosario Starlight Rosario Starlight is the son of Rosalina from Super Mario Galaxy. Rosario appears to love books and learn about the stars in the sky. He is also the adoptive brother of the Lumas. Rosario was born in the Comet Observatory where Mother Earth created him from the stardust. Rosario has experience of seeing the stars in the night and how he discovers them with his own eyes. He also happens to have a wand similar to his mother's and can control magic. Rosario also dreams about wishing what it's like to be up in the galaxy and how far he looks down into the world below him. Warissa and Walisa Wah Warissa and Walisa Wah are 2 sneaky teens and are both from Super Mario Bros. Warissa is the daughter of Wario and Walisa is the daughter of Waluigi. Warissa and Walisa appear to not like Miranda and Lucille very much because they think they're better than them and appear to be arch rivals. Both Miranda and Warissa appear to be very greedy to each other. Although Warissa and Walisa appear to be antagonists, they appear to be anti-heroines mostly. Warissa is also very strong and filthy rich due to working out and stealing money from other people. Walisa appears to be a very sneaky student in the school and a total prankster as well. Hunky Kong Hunky Kong is the son of Donkey Kong from Donkey Kong. He is a human gorilla-like character who is strong and can lift heavy objects like barrels. Hunky Kong is also Warissa's boyfriend due to the fact that they both work out and have huge muscles. Hunky Kong even does manage to face off in the weightlifting competition. Though Hunky Kong once threw a banana peel in the school hallway and made Leah Hylian slip and fall. Hunky Kong even kidnapped Samantha Aran before he dated Warissa Wah. Tiny Mac Tiny Mac is the son of Little Mac from Punch-Out ''and a young boxer of the school. Tiny Mac appears to be dating Samantha Aran due to the fact that he thinks Samantha looks hot. Tiny Mac has done boxing since he was 3 1/2 years old when his father taught him. Years after Mike Tyson's retirement, Tiny Mac has been training hard to do boxing and become the future champion of the ring. Though Tiny Mac thinks he's nervous to fight off Hunky Kong. He also had a legacy of how his father went to the championship to fight off Mike Tyson. '''Sky Laurel' Sky Laurel is the younger sister of Pit from Kid Icarus ''and a true goddess. Sky appears to be an angel from Skyloft in which her brother has fought off the curse of Hades. She usually has her angelic crossbow with her in case if there's danger up ahead. Sky is also a good friend to the other students and faces her fears of darkness. She even had a secret deep down inside her heart that she has kept on waiting for years, but was never told. Sky can also be protective whenever she's surrounded or stunned. '''Rochelle Lombax' Rochelle Lombax is the daughter of Ratchet from Ratchet and Clank. Rochelle is a humanoid Lombax who is a genius and can build many inventions. Rochelle made her first robot named R.O.B.B.I.E (which resembles R.O.B) when she was 5. She still makes robots, gadgets, weapons, and many more during her time. Rochelle also made her own Mecha Blaster 3000 as her very own weapon. She became Worlds' Best Junior Inventor during the Gamer High Student Awards. Tracey Oxton Tracey Oxton is the daughter of Tracer from Overwatch. She is a foreign exchange student from London England and she's the fastest female student. She's also the first student to have 2 mothers instead of a father. Tracey also likes lazer tag, FPS games, and is interested in being a cyberpunk. Theresa Bogard Theresa Bogard is the daughter of Terry Bogard from Fatal Fury. She is the toughest female and is a good kickboxer. She also stays highly active during her spare time such as lifting weights, martial arts, and boxing. She even teams up with Sakura Ryushi in a battle against 2 other opponents. Diego Knight Diego Knight is the son of Meta Knight from Kirby's Dream Land. He is a knight full of charm and romance. Like his father, he speaks in a heavy Spanish accent. He can also woo at the girls in the school (especially Pinkie the most). Staff Principal Reggie Principal Reggie is the school principal of Gamer High. He is based off Reggie Fils-Aime, who is the president and COO of Nintendo of America. Principal Reggie makes sure he is in charge of the school and predicts that no mistakes will be made. He became principal after the death of the late Principal Iwata. Principal Reggie decided to have one of the students help make the Gamer High Yearbook for all of the students. He is also very kind and can help if anyone is in need. He later retired and was replaced by a new Principal named Doug Bowser. Vice Principal Miyamoto Vice Principal Miyamoto is the vice principal of Gamer High. He is based off Shigeru Miyamoto, who is the creator of Super Mario Bros ''and ''The Legend of Zelda. Vice Principal Miyamoto is a kind staff member and knows how the story comes one another. He usually has visual duties whenever students follow the footsteps of the legacy of video games, but also has a deep dark secret. Even though he is good enough to every student, Vice Principal Miyamoto knows how every student deserves whether he or she feels about the past. He also gives awards to the students who win nominations in the Gamer High Student Awards. Professor Trinen Professor Trinen is a social studies and foreign language teacher at Gamer High. He is based off Bill Trinen, who is one of the staff members of Nintendo of America. The language that Professor Trinen teaches is Japanese because he speaks the language really well and can translate from Japanese to English if some people only speak Japanese fluently and not English. He also teaches the history of video game legacy from the late-1970's to the modern day era. Mr. Sakurai Mr. Sakurai is an art teacher at Gamer High. He is based off Masahiro Sakurai from Sora Ltd, who is the creator of'' Kirby's Dream Land and ''Super Smash Bros. Mr. Sakurai talks about abstract, 3D graphic, and animation artwork. During in the past, Mr. Sakurai had more than 900 people to help work on Super Smash Bros ''and wants to teach the students how gaming art is created. '''Mr. Kaplan' Mr. Kaplan is a STEM (science, technology, engineering, and math) teacher at Gamer High. He is based off Jeff Kaplan, who is the game director of Blizzard Entertainment. Mr. Kaplan teaches about the science, technology, and mathematics in gaming. He also talks about engineering and designing game consoles and gaming PC's. Whether it's made of machine material, or electric material. Cooking Mama Cooking Mama is a home economics teacher and the cafeteria lunch lady at Gamer High and is from the Cooking Mama ''series. She teaches students how food is made from the game and serves them to the students in the cafeteria during lunchtime. Sometimes whenever she's not working, Cooking Mama likes to plant and grow vegetables in her garden at home. She sometimes also uses her vegetables to make edible delicious mouthwatering meals that anyone would love. '''Mr. Kondo' Mr. Kondo is a music teacher at Gamer High. He is based off Koji Kondo, who is the musical composer of Nintendo games. Mr. Kondo likes to compose and make different gaming music and writes music sheets for the students to follow the right note. He has composed over 400 songs from Super Mario Bros ''and ''The Legend of Zelda ''series. '''Wii Fit Trainer' Wii Fit Trainer is a gym teacher at Gamer High and is from the ''Wii Fit ''series. Wii Fit Trainer teaches all kinds of workouts rather if it's sports, flexibilty, aerobics, balance, martial arts, or even yoga. Wii Fit Trainer knows how easy students stay healthy and fit throughout the school year. Wii Fit Trainer is also a girl's soccer, basketball, swimming, and cheerleading coach as well.